


this pair of wings worn and rusted

by Drhair76



Series: Fly low but lookin' for Heaven [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brother-Sister Relationships, But Allison isnt, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Gen, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus is very insecure, No Romance, Wing Grooming, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drhair76/pseuds/Drhair76
Summary: Klaus loved his wings.He loved speeding around, zig-zagging around obstacles and annoying Diego by flying circles around him.He should've loved the way his wings looked just as much as he loved using them.or, Klaus feels like his wings should fit his personality and Allison agrees





	this pair of wings worn and rusted

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set before Some Only Live To Die. There's a little mention that Klaus dyes his wings there, so I wrote this.

There was something wrong with Klaus' wings. 

He stood in the mirror, his wings out and just looked at them. There wasn't anything special about them, they were just normal hummingbird wings. 

Except for the fact that they were white.

He's seen hummingbird wings all the time, whether it was on movies or in books, and everytime he saw them they were beautiful, multicolored and the people who had them flew with pride. 

Klaus loved his wings. 

He loved speeding around, zig-zagging around obstacles and annoying Diego by flying circles around him. 

He should've loved the way his wings looked just as much as he loved using them. 

"Klaus?" 

Klaus turned to see his sister watching him from the doorway with a confused look on her face. 

"Oh. Hey Allison." He bashfully folded his wings, wishing she hadn't caught him just staring at himself in the mirror. 

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, titling her head knowingly. 

"I-uh-" Klaus couldn't stop himself from glancing back at the mirror with an upset look. 

"No." Allison answered for him. She stepped forward so that she was looking in the mirror too. "What's bothering you?"

Klaus bit down in his bottom lip. He could tell Allison what was wrong, but she wouldn't understand. Her wings were constantly changing, switching from one amazing color to the next. 

"My wings." He sighed. "They're just....plain."

Allison looked at them in the mirror. "Oh."  She reached out a hand and carded through the feathers gently. Klaus pressed into the pleasurable touch. "Is that all?"

She dropped her hand and Klaus nodded. He knew she wouldn't understand. She didn't even have to think about her wings being too bland. 

"Yeah." He said shortly, turning away from the mirror. "That's all."

"Okay then!" She fluttered cheerfully. "Don't worry, I can fix this!" 

Klaus watched her go with a confused and dejected frown. She came back a little while later with a box in her hands. She looked excited, her orange wings curling and fluttering. 

"Come with me to the bathroom!" Klaus furrowed his brow.

"Why? For what?" 

Allison rolled her eyes and hooked her arm with his before pulling him to the bathroom against his will. 

She pulled them into the bathroom, pushing him so he was sitting on the edge of the tub. Allison placed the box on the sink before she went digging in it.

 "Luckily, you have white wings already or else this would be very complicated." She paused in her search to look Klaus over. "Hmm. You would probably like lighter colors so they won't stain." 

Klaus blinked. 

"Uh, wait." Klaus stood and grabbed her arm, stopping her search. "What the heck are you talking about?" 

Allison laughed. "I'm gonna dye your wings, silly." 

Klaus' hand dropped from her arm and she continued pulling out bottles. 

He couldn't believe she would use her dyes on him. Klaus felt slightly ashamed that he thought she wouldn't get it. 

"Okay!" She clapped her hands together. "Do you want light pink, hot pink, pastel blue, yellow or light purple?"

"Uh, you pick." He was a little bit overwhelmed by all the options. 

"Hmm." Allison did her little stare again, looking over Klaus. "I think some pastel blue-" she gently cupped Klaus' chin, "-would really bring out your eyes."

She moved away, grabbing up the bottles and pulling gloves on. Klaus sat back down on the edge of the tub in a slight daze. Allison stepped into the tub and instructed him to hold his wings out. Her touch was gentle and it relaxed Klaus. 

His wings were very fragile and quiet honestly, he couldn't imagine any of his other siblings being so soft. 

Maybe Vanya, but imagining her dyeing someone's hair made Klaus want to burst out in laughter. 

"Okay." Allison stepped out of the tub and carefully peeled her gloves off. "Now we just have to wait. Don't move your wings or else you'll get it all over the bathroom and then dad'll really kill us."

Klaus flinched. He didn't even think about their dad and how he'd react to his son dyeing his white wings pastel blue. 

"Do you think he'll be mad?" Klaus asked nervously. 

"Who cares." Allison scoffed. "It's not like you're hurting anyone. And I do it, he's never yelled at me." 

Klaus decided not to point out the fact that he was a guy and their father was dreadfully old fashioned.

"Okay." 

"You know your wings aren't boring right?" Allison asked with a tilt of her head. 

"Well, aren't they?" 

She shook her head forcefully. "No! I love them. I wish mine were more like yours." She sighed wistfully.

  "Why? Yours are so pretty." 

"Cause I can't hide anything with these." She huffed, raising her wings angrily. "Every emotion is shown right on my feathers. It's annoying." 

Klaus could kind of see where she was coming from. He didn't need her to tell him that she was upset, the red that was dusted across her primaries told him enough.

  "Oh. Well, I'd trade with you if I could." Klaus said sincerely.

  Allison smiled and the red faded into a light pink. 

They waited a little while longer before Allison said it was time to wash the dye off. Klaus allowed her to carefully rinse it out despite the fact that he hated the feeling of wet wings. She blew them dry with a blow dryer and stood back to admire her work. 

"Oh, they're beautiful Klaus!" She exclaimed. "Blue was the perfect color." 

She helped him up and pulled him over to the mirror. Klaus' jaw dropped at what he saw.

They  _were_  beautiful. The wash made his wings even fluffier than before, and his feathers were folded down neatly from Allison's fingers running through them. And she was right. The blue did bring out his eyes. 

"Do you like them?" She asked, twisting her hands nervously as she watched Klaus study his wings in the mirror. 

He turned to her and practically tackled her with a hug, his wings fluttering happily. 

"I love them! Thank you." 

Allison pulled away and smiled. "You're welcome. And anytime you want to dye your wings, you can borrow these."


End file.
